


The Hunt

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Hunt

With a quite unnecessary flourish, Napoleon Solo signed off on the last of the agents' reports which had been demanding his attention for a week. He would have been happy to let them slide a little longer if it hadn't been for the week long mission to Europe he and Illya were scheduled for. Their flight was due to leave in three hours, which would give Napoleon plenty of time to have a quick lunch with Monica, from Archives.

Before heading out of the office, he patted himself down. It was a subconscious habit, making certain he had what he needed about his person. The slight bump, which indicated the presence of his communicator, was conspicuous by its absence. Napoleon checked the pocket properly but found it to be devoid of the slim, silver device. Cursing to himself, he made a search of the rest of his pockets, and still came up empty.

"Waverly will kill me," he muttered, as he began to move the things on his desk.

The pen-like device was nowhere to be seen on the fairly tidy surface, so Napoleon moved his hunt to the three drawers beneath. It was as he dug through the third drawer, with an ever increasing sense of panic, that Illya entered the office.

"Have you lost something, my friend?" he asked.

"My communicator," Solo replied. "It's the fourth one this year. Do you know how much those things cost?"

"Since when were you worried about the cost of equipment?"

"Since this is the second one I've lost, while not on assignment, this year," Napoleon told him. "Waverly was extremely emphatic that the cost of the next one would be taken out of my pay."

"Ah, I see," Illya replied, with a nod of understanding. "I suppose I should give you this then."

Solo looked up at his partner to see him grinning and holding up a communicator.

"Is that mine?" he queried. "What are you doing with it?"

"You left it in Mr Waverly's office after this morning's meeting," the Russian explained. "I would have brought it to you earlier, but I had to give an explosives class."

Napoleon jumped to his feet and reclaimed his communicator.

"I owe you one," he said as he tucked the device in his pocket and headed through the door. "I'll buy you dinner in Madrid. If I hurry, I can still squeeze in lunch with Monica.


End file.
